bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier's Field
Soldier's Field is an amusement park district of Columbia. Constructed in 1903, Soldier's Field was designed by Zachary Comstock to impress upon and acquaint young Columbian children the values of the Founders, and encourage them to take interest in serving in the city's military and police forces when they come of age. Soldier's Field also features shops, boardwalks, and cafes, with access to each of the area's different venues. When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive here in 1912, much of the park is shut down due to the occupation of the Vox Populi, led by the former Founders' soldier, Captain Cornelius Slate. History Soldier's Field was conceived and designed by Zachary Hale Comstock in 1903. Years after the death of Lady Comstock and the beginning of the rise of the Vox Populi, Comstock wanted to indoctrinate the young children of Columbia with military and national service to the Founders' ideals and cause. This involved the characters Dimwit & Duke, boy scouts who represent both the ideal and non-ideal Columbian child. Propaganda also included xenophobic and racist cartoons, depicting certain races as scoundrels which ideal children like Duke must defend against. The park was built with many attractions and stores such as the Battleship Bay Arcade, Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe, Founders Books, Toy Soldiers, Patriot's Pride, First Lady's Aerodrome, and the Hall of Heroes, all of which were designed as propaganda to impress the need for Columbia's military service upon the children. The Hall of Heroes, however, attracted controversy from those who were present at the events it depicted, namely Cornelius Slate, who was present at the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion. The Hall of Heroes glorified Comstock and promoted the idea that he was both present and the hero of the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion. Slate, who had been present in both battles, accused Comstock of lying about his role, unaware of Comstock's former life. Comstock stripped Slate of his rank, who then was forced into Finkton as a laborer. Due to his attitude and predicament, Slate soon joined the Vox Populi. While in Finkton, Slate also uncovered the personal diary of Lady Comstock, one that revealed the truth of Elizabeth's conception, proving the First Lady's memorial in the Hall of Heroes to be a lie as well. By July of 1912, the Vox Populi was growing in popularity. Slate's personal goals led him to lead a battalion of Vox and former Founders to occupy the Hall of Heroes and desecrate it for the lie that it was. This part of Soldier's Field was closed from that point on, as Slate renamed it the "Hall of Whores" and began taking it apart to expose its lies, unaware of the Founders planning to strike back. While this section of Soldier's Field was closed, the rest, including Battleship Bay, the Arcade, the Aerodrome, and the main street of Soldier's Field, remained open to the public. ''BioShock Infinite'' When reaching Soldier's Field, the two discover that the gondola to the Aerodrome requires electricity, namely the Shock Jockey Vigor. The Vigor is advertised to be in the Hall of Heroes, so Booker and Elizabeth make their way through Soldier's Field to the Hall to obtain the Vigor, where they are forced to confront Cornelius Slate. The two are forced to fight their way through the exhibits of the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion, giving Slate's men an honorable death, and revealing the lies Comstock made for himself. Booker and Elizabeth then make their way through the First Lady's Memorial, discovering the birth of the "Seed of the Prophet", and the death of Lady Comstock. In this memorial, they discover that Elizabeth is Comstock's daughter and is to follow in his footsteps. They then head to the gift shop and back, combating Slate's men and using Elizabeth's power in combat. The two reach Slate and subdue him to get the Vigor. The two return to the gondola and Aerodrome, fighting through Comstock's men, and reach the Airship. Booker betrays Elizabeth by attempting to take her to New York City, but Elizabeth knocks him unconscious and takes the Airship instead to Finkton. Battleship Bay Battleship Bay is a man-made beach located near the base of Monument Island. It is comprised of a small, artificial bay supplied by pumps and rain-catchersAs per Elizabeth's commentary and a sandy shore. The beach features simple attractions, such as "Dancing at Dusk" on a small dock, boating, surfing, and various food stalls. The upper boardwalk features curio shops, food carts, and a view of the beach. Arcade The arcade is a colorful area filled with theater cabinets, featuring various installments of the Dimwit & Duke series. It also features the game's first Motorized Patriot, on display in a glass case. The Soldier's Field Welcome Center The Welcome Center is an atrium featuring mechanical eagles, with a jaunty Columbian tune "The Readiness Is All" playing in the room as ambiance, with lyrics that warn young Columbians to be aware of the threat from other races and classes of people, especially those that did not espouse Columbian idals. The mechanisms that run the area's technological features are powered by Shock Jockey crystals, which burst when Elizabeth and Booker first enter the area. Main Street The Main Street of Soldier's Field connected all attractions of the area, acting as a hub by connecting to Battleship Bay and Arcade, the Ferris Wheel, the First Lady Aerodrome and the Hall of Heroes. Main Street holds an ice cream parlor, hotel, book store, toy shop, stage performance, carousel, and gift store. Near the gift store, a vendor is showing off a plush toy of Songbird to a small group of children. Patriot's Pavilion Patriot's Pavilion is a subsection of Soldier's Field. It features a ticket booth, a Patriot's Pride confectionery store, a pub called The Fellow Traveller, and the gondola leading to the Hall of Heroes. It is here that Booker finds the Bucking Bronco Vigor and also comes across a small meeting concerning Cornelius Slate. The Fellow Traveller The Fellow Traveller is a bar used as a front for hiding contraband weapons for Cornelius Slate and the Vox Populi. It is taken over during a Police raid. Patriot's Pride Patriot's Pride Confections is a business that makes candy and other sweets. Hall of Heroes The Hall of Heroes is a museum dedicated to historical events important to the history of Columbia. The exhibits within reinvent history to extol the actions of Columbia and its leader, Zachary Hale Comstock. It also features racist caricatures of Chinese citizens and Native Americans, and displays meant to demonize the Vox Populi. When Booker and Elizabeth arrive there, it has been overrun and extensively vandalized by Slate and his men. First Lady's Aerodrome The First Lady's Aerodrome is a floating docking station for the airship The First Lady. Comstock has his own personal zeppelin stationed in the aerodrome. New Discoveries New Vigors *Bucking Bronco New Weaponry *Huntsman Carbine *Barnstormer RPG *Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle New Enemies *Founder - Carbine *Founder - Sniper Rifle *Beast - RPG Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - A Place in the World #Zachary Hale Comstock - I am His Mirror #Rosalind Lutece - Viewing the Infinite #Preston E. Downs - Calling You Out Kinetoscopes #A City in the Sky? Impossible! #Mighty Songbird Patrols the Skies #Who are the Vox Populi? #Who Needs the Power Company? #A City Mourns Gallery Soldiersfield1.jpg|''An evening at Soldier's Field.'' EnterSoldiersField.jpg|''The sign above the entrance to the Welcome Center.'' Soldierfielddiorama.jpg|''A diorama of Soldier's Field.'' Dndicecreamshop.jpg|''Crolean's Ice Cream Parlor.'' Vendorstanley.jpg|''Vendor Stanley.'' Jtyjdtyjdtyjs.jpg|''Hotel Soldiers Field.'' D&dactor.jpg|''An actor for the Dimwit and Duke Stage Revue.'' Toysoldiersstore.jpg|''The Toy Soldiers store.'' Carousel.jpg|''The carousel.'' 28699890.jpg|''Patriot's Pavilion.'' Wsr6.jpg|''Two workers, discussing the movement of the Vox Populi.'' Graffitiscrub.jpg|''A righteous wind is coming…'' Old Comstock Pic Soldiers Field.jpg|''Early Comstock poster in Columbia model.'' 4HB7xup.jpg|''Welcome to Soldier's Field.'' Behind the Scenes * The map for Soldier's Field shows a gondola going from the Main Street to the Ferris Wheel. However no such gondola can be found by Booker. References Category:Soldier's Field Category:BioShock Infinite Locations